Gloves, especially baseball gloves, with tethered balls have been heretofore disclosed, for example, in Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,537 and in Rocco U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,927. These prior constructions are, however, primarily designed for persons of considerable skill and coordination and are difficult to use by very small children. Following the development of Velcro, various games involving balls or other projectiles were proposed, including some having baseball gloves and balls, which utilized VELCRO to make it possible for the ball or projectile to be caught, even by the relatively unskilled. Examples of U.S. patents disclosing such constructions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,941,383; 3,953,030; 3,999,748; 4,017,076; 4,029,316; 4,303,247; and 4,718,677. These proposals, however, are designed for play by two or more persons, e.g. two children playing "catch" or the like. A Velcro tethered ball construction is known in connection with a hand puppet, as seen in Hills, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,042, but the construction of this device is neither adapted nor intended to develop and foster those skills which are needed in fielding a baseball.